


No. I didn't like it.

by Connor_murpy



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Ballet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_murpy/pseuds/Connor_murpy
Summary: Eiji takes ankh to a ballet. Ankh falls in love with it.





	No. I didn't like it.

Ankh didn't like a lot of human customs. Fashion shows, like the one Hina was apart of, seemed like a waste of time. Concerts, dance recitals, anything that involved seeing other humans and paying to do so just seemed stupid. So when Eiji bribed him with extra ice cream this week to see a ballet, he wasn't exactly excited. 

 

They sat near the front, the amount of money Eiji earned for this was ridiculous. Slowly, it became more and more packed. Till slowly there was a murmur of gentle whispers, so many. The lights dimmed, and Eiji made a soft little happy noise. Ankh never knew someone to be so entertained by something so dumb. The soft music began playing, and Ankh looked up on the stage. His eyes widened, seeing a beautiful ballerina in a feathery outfit. 

“Eiji,” Ankh whispered, Eiji didn't turn his head but leaned over to hear what he wanted to say. “Why is her outfit so feathery?” Eiji chuckled. “She's a swan, Ankh.” A swan, Ankh had rarely ever seen those aside from pictures. She captured the grace and beauty of one perfectly. And then the dances, oh gods. 

The ballerina did a grand jete, and ankh audibly gasped. He didn't understand why he liked this so much, was it because it was like him, bird based? Ankh didn't understand the story behind it, but every little twirl and twist and leap, Ankh couldn't help fall in love with dumb little dance and music.

And, even though he'd deny it 100%, when it was finished, he stood up and clapped. 

 

When Eiji and him returned to cous coussier, chiyoko asked if it was good, to which Ankh replied no. When he went into their room, Eiji chuckled. “He clapped so loud, he was absolutely enamoured with it,” which caused chiyoko to giggle. And though Ankh would deny this too, when Eiji peaked into their room, he saw him attempting to stand on his tippy toes like the ballerina on stage.

Eiji made a mental note to save up for Ankhs future ballet lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> HI ITS BEEN A WHILE IM SO SORRY. I swear ill write more please dont abandon me -


End file.
